Elder scrolls 4: Edblivion
by Angel-sweetness66
Summary: It was ages scince Martin Had died,everyone said it was over,They were Wrong as hell [LeexEddy] [R&R] [Crossover][the Lee and Eddy thing might not hold out]
1. Chapter 1

EDler scrolls 4-ed-blivion

It was a dark night,eddy was watching the rain and saw a glow so he went outside to see what it was then,

out of the blue was a amulet,it was big and red and it glowed so eddy picked it up but the he got knocked down near him he saw a big reptile

it looked like a dinosaur and it screeched,kevin rode his bike saw the amulet,with a slash the creature was killed,eddy slowley slipped into a coma.

when he woke up he was in nazz's bed,and she sat nearby,then softly she said

"where's the amulet?"

eddy was puzzled he respondes"the..the amulet...Kevin took it"

"..then i must go,promise me you'll stay here till i'm back"was her reply

she left,eddy looked around the roon it was diffrent from what he expected,then he saw a plaqe it said "we are decendants of the hero of Cyridill, we fill follow in her path

we wil guard the emporer..the risen's name is Edward Septim"eddy was shocked...that was his name,was it true that he was an

emporer?then there was a blade and armour it looked like a diffrent race made it the blade looked..red it was enchanted...

on a desk was a black stone, and she had a collection of things,he kept starring at them,then nazz returned,carring the amulet and she sat next to him and handed him it,

"try this on"she said with a hopeful look on her face,eddy did and when he did he felt...like a king of dragons.

he paused staring at Naz as she suprzingly nelt,and said"i am humble to be at your presance...my leige"

eddy was shocked and he asked "what is this all about?" then nazz sighed "you are the emporor here"then she paused "you must light the dragon fires before-"then they herd a sound "die mortals!the emporer shalt not live!!!"

"s, deidra, stay here"she quickly said and she grabed the sward and went out of the door now he was scared,what if one gets in here,the a yellow demon thing maneged to get into his room,

he was scared to hell,but just then a small white glow crossed his path and it killed the thing then he herd 2xd "EDDY YOU MUST EVACUATE!"yelled double d,nazz came rushing in an grabed eddy by the hand and they jumped out of the room

then they ran,as nazz and double d and ed killed the deidra then nazz stoped and prayed quickly and went on,a ring fell from the sky,she grabbed it and put it on,the her eyes glowes white and her hair turned neon green(hey it didn't say

it looked natural... but it is,i wouldn't be surprised if she was in beleve it or not)

then she was running at twice the speed,and then stoped,the gently she saud "peach creek,just like kvatch,we must get to the imperial city"(and yes it's still

called that)then came 4 horse 1 paint horse,1bay horse,1baige horse and 1 black horse,strangly they could ride them.they left the horizon "we need to go to skingrad,also known as free country usa"Nazz noted

end of chapter 1

dun dun duuuuuun


	2. Homestar and free space!

chapter 2

authors notes-if you havent herd of oblivion go here

if you havent herd of whats gonna be on this go here

they continued on the road to cheydenhall when a cat person...thingy came up "your money or your...you're just kids"he said "you shouldent be travelling alone"

"would you like to come with us,we're almost were we're suposed to be" Nazz offered then whatever it was sighed "i might as well,its not like there's much rich people coming around these parts" and so...he joined and they continued onto the path untill they saw a sign witch said "free country usa,towns-strong badia pop:tire."

they went in then the thingy said (bad timing)"my name's Raj-neeka" when they enter'd they saw a white man running around the place singing "Hooooooomestaaaaaaw is wunning,alot" description-he is white bold with one lip ahead from another he wears a red star shirt with no pants but no butts was sticking out,he wears white shoes with blue soles and he has invisible arms and a propeller cap on his head and so i dont have to write long names we'll call him homestar anyways when he saw the he ran screaming "AAAAAH!! Matt and Mike Betwayed us!!!"

then he fell onto the floor of a broom looking lady called marzipan,she had a blonde ponytail,and a purple dress.

"what is it homestar?"she asked

"matt and mike betwayed us!"he said crying...somehow

"how?" she said

"They made new charwectors!" he yelled

Marzipan sighed and got up and left,when she went to the gate she reconized the face,"oh,i'll be right back"she replied at the faces she saw

then there was 2men and a chease thingy they were both wrestle men exept for 1 of them...kinda lets call the 100 one strong mad and the 12 strong bad

and the chease thing the cheat,anyways, marzipan came over,"strong bad,youre needed for some stupid thing"she said "

"oh,okay"he sighed and came over to the front gate"okay i'm suposed to go with you right?"okay lets go

the end of chapter 2

Free space-

O.o umm i guess i can say stuff about the last chapter

the dinosaur is called a clanfear,the yellow thing is called a scamp,and (swear aleart skip the next 3 words)

...i know a vote for anvil themevote for

Naruto (Kohona)

Fairly odd parents (dimmsdale)

Inuyasha (some village)

me:okay R&R or i'll pull the lever on Zelda

Edd:witch one?

me:BOTH!

Zelda:uhh actually its only me here,link saved the other one

me:...okay do you want the chicken to die?

Zelda:NOOO!!!

Links-


	3. Breakdon't read if you want the story

NOT edblivion

Me:hi guys i just want to do a small interveiw with the characters,so nazz who is your favorite character so far

Nazz:home star runner,but there are more hilarious things in oblivion,like the Kajit joke

Raj-Neeka:HEY!

Eddy:ooh i want to give a sneek peek!a small quote,stro bro?

Strong bad:my pleasure ehemthis trip is so boring,i'll give it a twist...and the trogdor comes in the NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!

me,Raj-Neeka,Nazz and eddy lagh our heads off

Me:okay, i would also apriciate it if you would consider the chance of Oblivion the Parody,i'm turning it into a book

Eddy:oh it is so funny!

Me:i would like it if in reviews to type or c.p this "Chose oblivion the parody!"

Me:we can turn it into a fanfic and every chapt i'll send a link

Eddy:they'll probaly spoil it and know what gonna happen next

i smile evily

Me:if they do that then they know right?

Eddy:right

Me:then they wouldn't read on right?

Eddy:right

Edd:oh i see where she's going

Eddy:whats it to you sock head?

Ed:QUACK!(bang)

Me,Edd and Eddy stare at ed strangly

Me:okay..anyways,if i add something cool at the end of the second chapt like something funny or a link

Eddy:They'll miss out?

Me:exactly

Edd:you do know the people are reading this,right?

Me:GAH!!

Strong bad:doulbe d you just broke the forth wall,didn't you

we all stare at him

Me:stro bro?

Strong bad:Yeah?

Me:how do you type with boxing gloves on

that shut him up

Me:well i normally make these short so let us sing in harmony

_TROGDOOOOR!TROGDOOOOOOR!_

Eddy:_trogdor was a man_

Edd: _i mean he was a DRAGON MAN_

Me:_uhh,actually he was just a DRAGON.._

Strong bad:_but he was still_

_TROGDOOOOOR! TROGDOOOR_

Raj-Neeka:_burnanating the country side_

Home Star:_buwnawating thew pesants_

Strong bad:burnating all the people,_and their thatched roof COTTAGES!!!_

_THATCHED ROOF COTAGES!!_

_Strong bad:and the trogdor comes in the.._

_NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!_

link to song www homestarrunner com trogday

Me:replace the spaces with dots exept between com and trogday thats a slash

homestar: hey guys i've just finished Duwngon mawn thwee

Me:thats nice

HomeStar:I gowt ye fwask

everyone evept for homestar:WHAT?!?

HomeStar:yep and i-

Me:dont spoil it

Me:anyways r&r the last 2 chapt's and vote!


	4. The Bobobo World!

**Chapter 4**

**Notes- Sorry, the vote is called off, i have decided the next city Anvil**

**i only own the events and Raj neeka**

it was NOT and avarage day as this was a NON normal wold...ideed...in anvil the gang came to the city as they saw two people one has a blonde afro with a blue button shirt and black pants with brown shoes and suglasses,the other was orange with spikes and blue shoes, aaand they were rapping on a roller coster we'll call him Don Patch

and the aftro dude bobobo

it took a whilebut soon they fell off the coaster when it came to a loop

..._okay thats it_

_search bobobo on youtube for the other characters T.T...ANYWAYS_

"uhh...ok,i hope to hell Don isn't one of them" Responed Nazz

"I agree" Said Raj-neeka

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOOOOOOOU!!"Yelled bobobo Attaking Raj

"AHH!!" Screamed Raj as he was running away from bobobo

"ITS A CAT GUY!?!?"Yelled a confused Beuty

"PONYPONYPONYPONYPONYPONY!!!!"Yelled Don-patch riding a super fast snail

"THATS NOT A HORSE!!!"Yelled Beuty

"Do you know where Don Patch is?"asked Nazz

"He's the orange one" Awnserd Beuty

"WHAT?!?I WAS HOPING HE WAS SERIOUS!!!"Yelled Nazz

"um...can you stop with the yelling?"Asked Eddy

"yes m'lord" Replied Nazz

nazz just went to Don-Patch,grabbed him by a spike and dragged him

"lemme guess,Emporer Trouble?"Asked Don-Patch

"Yep" Said Nazz

_The end...wow that was really short like the size of a penny...you know i could of just said Homestar runa up here and decides to join...and i coulda make Beuty and Nazz Sing the Russion Barbie song...hmm... actually..._

"YOU GUYS!!!"Said Homestar landing on his face

"what are you doing CrappyDumpFace?" Said Stong Bad

_ZOMGIE!!! THREE IN A ROW!!_

"um... who the hell are you?"asked strong bad

"i'm the author!" i Awnserd

"Then You Can Make Him Serious!!!"Nazz Said happily

"nope,Sorry,"i Replied

"Why Not?!?"said Nazz

"Because i like him really random...okay now youre singing ALL of the russion Barbie"I replied

"oh and Stro Bro Here" i said as i handed him a award

"Sweet! is it an oscar,or an Record Award?" asked Strong bad

"Both! its an Oscar for the Best pun ever, and Award for most gags(in one word)Rolled into one in a FanFic!" i Replied,Then i left

"Can i join you guys?"asked Homestar

"fine" said nazz

_**Now for the Bobobo Theatre with..Home.. Part one "if theres a Star there's a way"**_

**homestar is doing the training thig with "you're the best" playing**

**and then he fights with strongbad and wins**

**"The fights overw Sentor Cartgage-**

"No" said strong bad

in a meeting table seated a man made of Jelly,another who wears a cap and is famous for his word "dork"

and also seated A man who looks like homestar but is the opisie in cap and shirt coulours,and the symbol is a speach box,another is

a man who has long blonde hair in a ponytail a black cloack with red clouds,

"Idiots,They think they are safe...hmm" said the Blonde

"dorks" Said kevin

"Hey isn't is suposed to be Hayne? not you?"asked The Jelly man

"is because i'm named after the race" said the man

"...EAT MEE!!!" Yelled jiggler crying

"NO!!"yelled the blonde

"PlEEEAAASE!!!" cried the jelly,then the Blonde ripped his hed off and threw it

"WAAAAH!!"cried the head

"SHUT UP!listen we have to eliminate him!"shouted a tall and read Toned woman with blck hair named Xente Dagon

"sorry mi'lady" said Everyone at the talble exept Xen

**Now for the russian son sung by Zelda**

_"Chele Chele Gon_

_Baga ie che lou_

_Bonga Gouk Myashi_

_Yanka ikea Yashi_

_Chele Chele Gon_

_Baga ie che lou_

_Bonga Gouk Myashi_

_Yanka ikea Yashi_

_Yet Yea ta_

_Eem Eam Mu_

_aton gla shou_

_Des em Nu_

_Et uo Lim..._okay thats all i'm singin" said Zelda

**Authors notes-whoever Tells me the name of the man in the ponytail gets to be in this fic!**


End file.
